


Of Course I Was Worried.

by LemongrassAndSleep



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, hiding in a wardrobe, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemongrassAndSleep/pseuds/LemongrassAndSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 4x07. After Emma causes Charming harm, she flees to the only place she feels safe - 108 Mifflin Street.<br/>Plenty of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course I Was Worried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ThlayliOfTheLeaves for beta-ing for me. Much appreciated.

After she’d harmed her own father with her magic earlier that day, Emma had fled to the only place she felt safe - 108 Mifflin Street. The blonde had remained hidden in the house until Regina came home after a long day of searching for the Saviour.  
Emma could hear her moving around downstairs, a chair being pulled from under the table; a pair of high heels being kicked off; and eventually, the faint sounds of her climbing the stairs. The door opened, and the brunette entered the bedroom.  
A faint sigh of “Where are you Emma?” came from across the room, and Emma’s muscles tensed up, for fear of the reaction that she would get once her hiding place was revealed. Disgust? Fear? Hatred?   
The mayor of Storybrooke sat on the end of her bed with a hand over her stomach, and from her position in the wardrobe, the small slit between the doors allowed Emma to see a glimmer of a tear sliding down Regina’s face. Guilt consuming her, she wanted nothing more but to walk out of the wardrobe, stride over to the other woman and hold her tightly, wiping her tears away. But somehow, she couldn’t build up the courage.   
The brunette went to her drawers and pulled out a pair of silk pyjamas. Out of respect, Emma closed her eyes whilst Regina changed. Panic set in as the blonde saw the Mayor pick up her clothes and walk over to the wardrobe. What would she say? Emma held her breath as Regina tugged on the handle of the door. There was a clatter as the hangers supporting the brunette’s impeccable pantsuit hit the floor, accompanied by a gasp as Regina stared at Emma.  
“Emma.”  
The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat as the Mayor helped her out of the wardrobe. A glance at Regina revealed that tears were flowing freely as the brunette pulled Emma into a fierce hug. Confusion crossed her mind at this bizarre reaction.  
“Regina, I…”  
“Shh.”  
When the Mayor’s weeps had died down, she pulled back, hitting Emma hard on the arm.  
“That’s for running away. You had me worried!”  
“You were worried?” the blonde muttered, as if to herself.  
“Of course I was!”  
It was Emma’s turn to cry this time, sobs racking her body as Regina pulled her onto the bed, holding her, rocking her back and forth, a mother’s touch. Emma wished they could stay like this forever, never letting each other go. Eventually, she broke the silence  
“I’m so scared,” these words, uttered in the solace of the brunette’s bedroom shattered the heart of the person who cared about the Saviour most - Regina Mills.  
“You don’t need to be. You have your parents, you have Henry, you’ve even got the bloody pirate. You’ve- You’ve got me.”  
“Fuck the pirate.”  
“Really?”  
“I never loved him. He was just thrown at me, you know?” Emma paused to sniff and wipe away her tears. “Besides. I don’t need him. I have you, remember?”  
Regina could only smile.  
“I should go home, I guess.”  
The brunette’s heart sank. All warmth was drained from her body. She didn’t trust anyone to take care of Emma adequately. Besides, it was best if she lost control of her magic around Regina, who knew what to do.   
“Can you… Can you stay?” Regina asked tentatively, scared of the pain of rejection.  
The blonde didn’t have the heart to decline Regina’s offer, and truth be told, she didn’t want to leave anyway.  
“Of course.”  
“The bathroom is just down the hall. There’ll be spare clothes waiting for you when you get out of the shower.”  
“I didn’t-”  
“It’ll calm you down.”  
Wordlessly, Emma pushed herself off the bed, the door swinging open for her. For a moment, she’d forgotten about the magic issue. Lord knows how she’d managed to hide in that wardrobe for so long. Emma crossed the hallway, eager to let the water relax her muscles. Again, the bathroom door swung open for her and the water came on within seconds of the Saviour entering Regina’s spotless bathroom, unfortunately so did the taps. Cursing her out of control magic, Emma peeled her dirty clothes off of herself, stepping under the warm water. As it saturated her hair, she allowed the tears to fall once more. This time, tears of relief flowed down her face, mingling with the water spurting from the shower head. Wrapping her arms around herself, she let herself relax. She was safe now. She couldn’t hurt anyone. Emma knew Regina wouldn’t allow her to do anything she would regret.  
___  
Downstairs, the Mayor was pulling freshly washed pyjamas out of the washing machine when she heard her phone buzz from across the room. She walked over, fearing it may be the Charmings. She couldn’t lie, but Emma didn’t want to go home tonight. To Regina’s great relief, it was Henry. Letting out a breath that she hadn’t realised she’d been holding, the brunette pressed the green button and raised the mobile to her ear.  
“Hello?”  
...  
“Yes, Emma’s safe. She’s here. With me… You can come home if you want… I’ll see you in a couple of hours then… Love you too.”

 

Regina took the clean pyjamas off the table where she left them, taking them upstairs and pulling the door open gently. Taking care not to look at Emma, the brunette placed the pyjamas on top of the toilet. She turned on her heel, walking back out, and behind her she heard the sound of the shower door opening; the water turning off as two feet touched the floor outside the shower.   
Pyjamas on and hair drying, Emma stepped outside the hallway, heading for Regina’s bedroom. She stopped as she got to the door, hearing voices drifting to her from within.  
“Yes… She’s fine… Yes… No, don’t come and get her… Because she’s safer here, that’s why!”  
The blonde stepped through the door quietly, watching Regina, who was facing the wall.  
“Yes, I’m sure… Bye Snow.”  
“Is she okay with me staying here?”  
Regina started at the sound of Emma’s voice, whipping around to face her.  
“Yes, um, she isn’t happy about it, but she admitted that it probably was best if you stayed here.”  
Tears pricked the Saviour’s eyes, as she realised that her mother was scared of her; that she would much rather Regina babysat her than Snow having to prevent her from harming anyone.  
The moisture glistening on Emma’s face alarmed Regina and her heart ached at the idea of her words causing her that pain, she took a few steps forward to close the gap between them. The blonde looked down, building up the courage to voice her fears.  
“My own mother… She’s scared of me.”  
Regina cupped Emma’s cheek with her soft hands, wiping away the fresh tears.   
“She’s trying to protect you.”  
“From myself! She doesn’t trust me Regina. She-”  
“Em-ma.”  
“What?!” Emma looked up, frantically trying to read Regina’s face for any sign of fear. Their eyes met, and suddenly Emma was very aware of how close they were.  
“I-”  
She was stopped by Regina’s hungry lips crashing down on hers. Love for this woman burned it’s way through the Mayor as she twisted her other hand in Emma’s damp hair.  
She pulled back, too scared to look at Emma.  
Regina stepped towards the door, still looking away from Emma, when she was yanked back by a hand on hers, pulling her towards the center of the room.  
“Emma…”  
After a moment of silence, Regina raised her head, looking at Emma, who had a smile on her face.  
“I love you,” words the once-Evil Queen never expected to hear again, coming from the person whom she’d daydreamed about hearing them from for three years.  
“As I love you.”


End file.
